


睡美人

by Depressed



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: A gift to friends, Alternative Universe - Fairytale, F/M, Irony
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed/pseuds/Depressed
Summary: 点梗：“泽菲兰、希德勒格、娜娜莫之间的修罗场”含劳班娜娜莫，希德勒格莉艾勒。混乱邪恶不吃药，角色死亡警告，慎入（。





	睡美人

很久很久以前，在遥远的沙漠里，一座有一百个塔楼的城堡里，一千个卫士保卫着一位美丽的公主，公主的名字叫娜娜莫·乌尔·娜莫。她的头发像她的名字一样长，又像金子一样闪耀，眼睛比宝石更澄澈，又像新叶一样翠绿。

巫师嫉妒她的美貌，诅咒她陷入沉睡，只有真爱的吻可以唤醒她。她最忠心、最英勇的大臣劳班，决定向各国散播消息，寻找最强大的勇士来唤醒公主。

王子和骑士和侠客，都骑上马，从全世界各地赶往沙漠城堡。他们在沙漠城堡的门口搏杀，鲜血把沙子染成红色。

北方的群山之间，有一位正直勇敢又虔诚的骑士，名字叫泽菲兰。他听到这个消息，想：“这是个与世界上所有勇士作战的机会！如果哈罗妮的信徒取得这场战斗的桂冠，祂的荣光一定会增长。”

泽菲兰就穿上他的铠甲，拿起他的大剑，往南方去。他杀死拦路的蜥蜴和野兽，爬过高耸的阿巴拉提亚山脉，在山脚下的森林中休息。

夜莺唤醒他：“喂！你这勇敢的骑士，为什么要离开家乡，到遥远的南方去！”

泽菲兰如实回答它的问题。

夜莺说：“你没提过娜娜莫公主的事。她美吗？”

泽菲兰被问住了，他从未想过这件事。

“唉，这个英俊勇毅的年轻人！”夜莺对草叶上的露珠说，“他尚不明白爱情的意义，就要在一场以爱情为奖励的战斗中去赴死！”

泽菲兰仍然看着夜莺，他骑在马上，后背挺得笔直，眼睛里倒映出星辰的光辉。那是最纯洁的人才会有的光彩。

夜莺悲哀地鸣叫几声，为泽菲兰唱起一首歌颂爱情的歌。

“感谢您的恩惠。”泽菲兰在它的巢穴中放入新的树枝，记住这首歌的每一个音符，继续前进。

他在深夜趟过蔓根沼泽，泥浆攫住他的脚踝，鬼火在远处若隐若现。绝望中，这骑士念起哈罗妮的名字，请求祂的祝福，于是他的内心充满勇气，得以脱出濒死的境地。

他终于踏上陆地，精疲力竭时，小径上的一棵冬青树发话了：“喂！你这疲惫的旅人，为什么要这样虚掷自己的生命！”

泽菲兰想要斥责它，但他累得说不出话，只好缄默不语。

冬青树落下枝叶，为他挡住饥饿狼群的视线，并唱起一首关于恐惧死亡的歌。

“感谢您的恩惠。”泽菲兰向它深深鞠躬，记住这首歌的每一处转折，继续前进。

在森林的尽头，一个魔鬼挡住他的路。

“只有让我砍掉你身上的一部分，才能从这里通过。”魔鬼说。

泽菲兰冲着魔鬼挥剑，但剑锋触及到魔鬼的一刻，魔鬼就变成了不可捉摸的烟雾，飘散开来。

“只有让我砍掉你身上的一部分，才能从这里通过。”魔鬼在他背后说。

泽菲兰思考片刻，说：“我需要手来握剑，需要脚来行走。那么你把我的头砍掉吧！”

于是魔鬼砍掉了泽菲兰的头。这年轻的骑士捡起自己的头放在脖子上，继续走他的路。

 

泽菲兰走了七天七夜，终于看见沙漠城堡的一百座塔楼。但在城堡的入口，有一个黑色的影子，他的手中握着黑色的大剑，脚下踩着十七具尸体。

影子的胸口插着一把匕首。

“停下来。”影子说。

“你有什么资格命令我？”泽菲兰拔剑直面影子，斥问他。

影子说：“你如果再往前走一步，我就要杀死你。我杀了十七个走到这里的人，最后一个在我的胸口留下一把匕首。我的心不会跳动，所以血不会流出来。无论多么英武的勇士都不能杀死我，所以我杀死了他们。”

泽菲兰感到恐惧。他念了三次哈罗妮女神的名字，才再次发问：“你是什么人？”

影子说：“我叫希德勒格，我是伪神。”

泽菲兰问：“你为什么要到这里来？”

希德勒格回答：“因为我没有别的地方可以去。”

泽菲兰问：“没有人信仰你吗？”

希德勒格回答：“曾经有很多人，现在还有最后一个。”

泽菲兰问：“你不能到他那里去吗？”

希德勒格回答：“她时刻受着死亡的威胁，我拯救过她，但神不应该永远拯救同一个人。”

泽菲兰这时唱起那首关于恐惧死亡的歌。

希德勒格摇晃了一下，胸前的伤口有血流出来。“莉艾勒！”他轻轻喊。

泽菲兰又唱起那首歌颂爱情的歌。

“我活过来了，你杀了我。”希德勒格这样说，然后他倒下死了，血从这个影子的心口流到金黄的沙地上。

“那么，我是最强大的勇士了。”泽菲兰想着，从马上下来，要往城堡里走。但他没有看到希德勒格漆黑的剑，于是绊了一跤，摔倒在地上。

他的头从脖子上掉下去，咕噜噜地和十八具尸体滚到一起。

劳班对他们的死去活来一无所知，因为侍从正把今年的税收记录抬上来，纸张摞起来有他的小腿那么高。

“我看不懂。”劳班挠了挠头，“拿去给公主吧。”

“勇士都死掉了，公主还睡着。”侍从说。

劳班就这么开始看税收记录，三天三夜都没有看完。他愤怒地站起来，到隔壁的房间吻了公主。

他们举行了盛大的婚礼，沙漠城堡里的每个人都来祝贺。能连着看三天三夜税收记录的勇士和头发像名字一样长的公主幸福快乐地生活在一起，直到死亡把他们分开。

_END_


End file.
